metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Valve
The Valve is a makeshift sniper rifle in Metro: Last Light, created from older pre-war rifles by Metro dwellers. It is the first bolt-action rifle in the series and is one of only three true sniper rifles in the game, the others being the Preved and the Clapper. Overview This weapon is accurate and deadly, but requires a moment in between each shot before another can be fired when Artyom pulls the bolt back. It seems to be a based on multiple real life rifles, most likely the Mosin-Nagant and Schmidt-Rubin K-31, while its side loading mechanism is somewhat similar to the FG-42. The Valve utilizes a straight-pull bolt charging system (the same as the real life Schmidt-Rubin K31 rifle). This could be a way of repurposing semi-automatic sporting rifles whose operating mechanisms were damaged by the harsh conditions of the surface, by removing their gas blocks or recoil mechanisms and replacing or modifying the action. It could have also been built recycling parts (notably the barrel) from old stored Mosin Nagant rifles, PK machinegun, and Dragunov sniper rifles as well. While not as high as the rare Preved, the Valve has a high damage output - enough to kill almost all unarmored enemies in one shot - it will stagger stronger enemies too, giving the player a chance to find cover or fire another round. The Valve can dispatch enemies with ease at mid to long ranges, even more so with attachments like a 4X optical scope. The rate of fire (ROF) is much faster than Preved, especially if the Preved is not upgraded. Although still slower than the semi-automatic Clapper, the Valve is just a little slower in ROF and more common than Clapper. The Valve also carries more rounds in its magazine (5, or 10 with an extended magazine) and its ammunition, 7.62x54mmR rounds, are easier to find than the Preved's 12.7x108mm rounds; Valve rounds can also be bought in exchanges (albeit for a high price), whereas Preved rounds cannot (This is fixed in Redux version). For Ranger Modes, the rounds can be seen in the back of the magazine, similar to a Bastard, though only up to a maximum of 5; in other words, extended magazines will only tell you when you are half empty or less. In the hands of a skilled player the weapon can even be a very effective close quarters weapon, especially when equipped with a laser sight, muzzle brake, and iron sights. Its main function is obviously a sniper rifle - it can easily pick off enemies from afar with deadly accuracy, with enough time to take a few more down before they find you. However, its main appeal is also its major disadvantage. Like the Preved - simply put, Last Light has very few places where sniping is possible, and none where stealth would not be preferable. The tunnels of the Metro are very low and cramped, meaning it is difficult to find a decent place to snipe safely - more than likely, the enemies will easily find you and you will be forced to use a closer range weapon. It also lacks any sort of silencer, meaning any shot will alert enemies to your position, removing the advantage of range quickly. If a player is looking to advance the levels stealthily, a silenced assault rifle will be much easier to use - it has more customization options for different situations, is able to use MGRs, and can be used at closer ranges more accurately, VSV is a fine example. One of the only places a Valve is useful is the Battle of D6 at sniping enemy troops - the powerful bullets will make short work of the armored Reds. But, once again, the Preved comes out on top as it is necessary for taking out the tank, and one may as well keep it after that. However, the Valve user will have a higher rate of fire as Preved is a very slow weapon even with attachments. Thus Valve can still be used before the tank arrives. If you want, you can keep the Valve and take it with you while on the surface, here, the enemy will reveal themselves farther and you can snipe them, but keep in mind that Valve and Preved are almost useless when you are at the point-blank range with the mutants and when in a rapid fire situation. Since there are not a lot of places that player can actually snipe, and the mission that built for snipers, the Sniper Team, already has the much superior Clapper for the player, thus Valve is not likely to be seen in player's arsenal. However, some large maps, like Bridge, the Valve can be use to pick off mutants before they get close, once again, this demands accuracy as the opponent will not stand still. Attachments *Flash suppressor/Muzzle break *4x Optical Zoom *Reflex Sight *Infra-Red Sight *Extended Magazine *Laser sight Obtaining Valve variants in Metro: Last Light *It can first be acquired in the armory of D6, and can be used in Ashes. However it will then be lost unless playing on Spartan mode, where it can be reclaimed at the end of Pavel. *Towards the end of Regina, whilst shunting the abandoned rail car, ghosts can be seen standing outside a door on the left. Inside Artyom will experience visions of those sheltered in the makeshift hospital. At the far end of the room is an unmodified Valve. *Available from the merchant in Venice for 130 MGR. *After entering the swamp on the Sundown level, a prominent watchtower stands in a small compound. On a table there is a Valve with 4X Scope and laser sight, perfect for dealing with shrimps and demons. *Once the player exits the River of fate, in the Khan level, before entering the rail car that ends the mission, there is a Valve with expanded magazine, flash suppressor and reflex sight lying on the table, free for the taking. *On the Bridge, at the beginning of the mission, before going up outside, there is a small room to the left, that has a Valve with x4 Scope and laser sight equipped, propped up against the wall among with some supplies - this is one of the few locations where the Valve is useful. *On Red Square, after Artyom is saved from the damned souls by the Baby Dark One, there will be a few steps leading to the base of a monument. Leaning against the railing here is a Valve with IR Scope, flash suppressor, laser sight and extended magazine. *Among the weapons available from the Ranger stockpile during the final mission, D6 can be obtained and customized for free. Related Achievements/Trophies Trivia *Unlike almost every other weapon, if you empty the magazine while holding down the aim-down sight button, the game will not automatically reload the Valve for you. This means that players on Ranger Mode may be unaware that they are empty, unless they are counting the visible rounds. The same happens with the Preved and Clapper. *To accommodate the five extra rounds, the extended magazine staggers the rounds in the magazine, though the size of the magazine is incorrectly unchanged - it should be twice as thick to accommodate the staggering. However, instead of making the magazine thicker, it is just twice as long. *This weapon is also unique that it uses 7.62x54mmR round, while no other weapon uses it. This is a bit more common than the 12.7x108mm rounds that the Preved uses however, and the 7.62x54mmR can be bought, while the latter can only be looted. Until the Redux version. * Due to the straight-pull bolt on the Valve, it has a slightly faster fire rate compared to the Preved. To balance this out, the Valve has lower damage than the Preved, due to the Valve being chambered in 7.62x54mmR rounds, rather than more powerful 12.7x108mm used by the Preved, but is still very powerful. * In Metro: Last Light, Artyom chambers a round both after firing the last one and after reloading with a new magazine, which would result in a double-feed, or gun jam. In Metro Redux, this has been fixed, and Artyom switches magazine directly after the last round has been fired, without chambering an extra round which should not exist. *The Valve is a great weapon for dealing with Demons. It can also function as an unconventional alternative to the Preved. Surviving the Pavell's ambush at Red Square is made much easier with the Valve. Artyom can shoot Pavell's snipers before they get a chance to attack you. In the final fight with Pavell, the Valve minimizes the time Artyom is exposed to Pavell's gunfire. Shot Pavell 1 time and he will retreat. Once Pavell is at the top of the church finish him off with the Bastard Sub Machine Gun. Pavell will not be in state to fight you once he is wounded badly enough. Gallery Zawór z LL (FPP).jpg|In-game Valve, as seen from the first person perspective in Metro: Last Light Boltmll.jpg|An assortment of sniper rifles New Metro6.jpg|As seen in the pre-alpha teaser trailer Bolt_rifle.jpg|As seen in the pre-alpha E3 demo M2034_15.09.11_0004.jpg|As seen in the batch of retouched screenshots released at the 15th of September 2011 M2034_15.09.11_0002.jpg|Ditto, ironsights Valve.png|The Valve, as seen in a video interview with Game Reactor TV. M2034_15.09.11_0003.jpg|Artyom taking cover with the Valve MetroValve.JPG|The Valve modified with scope Valve with night vision.jpg|The Valve equipped with the Night Vision scope and extended magazine. Valve reflex sight.png|The Valve with a reflex sight Category:Weapons Category:Tower Pack DLC Category:Developer Pack DLC Category:Metro Made Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles